


Můžeš mě zahřát.

by kaliart18



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow, The Waystation (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliart18/pseuds/kaliart18
Summary: Calypso and Leo have some time to themselves, so they're just talking.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Můžeš mě zahřát.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just such an idea, I don't even know what I wrote.

,,Are you cold?" he asked as they sat quietly on the roof of the Waystation, looking down on the city, which glowed with many Christmas lights in the darkness.

Calypso shook her head. "A little, but I'm getting used to it."

She was used to the endless heat and the sun that warmed her all day. Before she was imprisoned in Ogygia, she remembered the snow and the winter, but it had been so long, and she certainly didn't think she would ever see it again.

,,I'm sorry you lost Christmas last year," she said after a while.

Leo looked at her confused. ,,Ah, that's okay. If you only knew how much Christmas I've lost -"

,,Right!" She bit her lip and wiped her forehead while Leo stared at her wordlessly. After a moment, Leo sighed in amusement and leaned so close that she felt dizzy from his presence. 

,,I don't think I mind having missed last Christmas. Actually, I think it was nice."

She snorted and fiddled with the zipper of her pink ski jacket. ,,Tell me what you thought was nice. Quarrels? An endless run? Oh no, don't call me Apollo -"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. ,,I admit that last year was not ideal and was quite fast and full of danger, but for a long time I did not feel as good as when I was with you." 

Calypso stared at him in surprise. She knew Leo was a terrible romantic. And so it was clear that what he had said now pleasantly surprised her.

She blushed and lowered her eyes. ,,Wow, who would have thought you were a romantic?"

Leo grinned and leaned even closer. It was already so cold that steam escaped from their mouths and the cold rose through her body, through the layers of clothing, but she didn't care. She felt as if a new warm feeling was blooming in her chest.

,,Did you really say that? Do you admit I'm a romantic?"

,,No! Forget it."

Leo grinned broadly and was about to say something, but was interrupted.

Calypso gasped and looked up at the sky. ,,Snow," she smiled.

Her boyfriend nodded and smiled lovingly.

,,What?" she asked confused, and a few bright white flakes landed in her hair.

,,Just. I'm glad you like it and you're so ... "

She poked him in the arm, but wrinkled her nose and laughed. She wished this moment would never end. She could sit here with Leo for as long as possible and she would be satisfied. 

Leo rubbed his hand, but still smiling.

"Do you know how strong you are, sunshine? It is not fair."

Calypso couldn't help laughing. ,,Well, Someone has to have muscles, if not you."

Leo grabbed his heart and she noticed her boyfriend trying not to laugh. "It hurt, honey."

Calypso rolled her eyes and rubbed her cold hands. She would never say it out loud, but Leo gained some strength during his work.She breathed on her hands and looked at the glowing city in front of her. Leo looked at her briefly before taking her hands in his surprisingly warm palms.

"Your hands are cold."

,,Good point," she said with a smile. She enjoyed his warmth. She looked up at him and her smile widened. "Leo, your nose ..."

Leo groaned and choked the flames on his nose with his hand. Then he smiled. ,,You can always warm me, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize for my English. I hope you enjoyed it and understood a little.


End file.
